A Chance Together
by lpmkonjibhuvgycftxdrzseawq
Summary: Sarah doesn't die when Crowley puts a hex on her. Instead she lives. Read and tell me if I should continue it. A story connected to my first story 'Near Impossible'. Read it if you want. You don't have to but if you want to know how Adam came back you might want to read it. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my Sam and Sarah story.**_

**Sarah's POV**

"Sarah." No it couldn't be. But it was.

"Sam? What's going on?" I asked.

"I think it's best if you sit down for this." Sam said to me.

"Uh… come on in." I said hesitantly. I sat down on the edge of the bed while Sam brought a chair over.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Dean's on the way here with some things."

"Why? What's happening?"

"There's a Demon after you. His name is Crowley and he's going to kill you at 12. He's using you to get back at us."

"Why me?"

"Because we saved your life. He wants to kill everyone we have saved to make a point. Here take the gun." Sam handed me a gun.

"So a demon named Crowley is gonna kill me in...16 minutes." I looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table.

"No. No, he's not." Sam promised. There was a knock on the door. Sam cautiously stood up and opened the door to reveal Dean. And a younger man. Compared to Dean and Sam he looked like a kid.

"Sarah, long time." Dean put down the things he had.

"Come here." Dean had his arms stretched out for a hug. I gave a light chuckle before walking up to him. "Dean. It's been a while."

"So, what's my future sister in law doing in Indy?" Dean released me from the hug. I laughed at what Dean called me and felt my checks burn. Shit. I was blushing. I looked over at Sam who had a hand on the back of his neck and red cheeks. Guess I'm not the only one.

"Had to get away from my dad." I explained.

"Oh, Hmm…" Dean knelt to the floor to unpack the bags.

"So Dean, who's that?" I gestured to the guy behind him.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Sarah that's Adam, our younger brother. Adam that's Sarah, our future sister in law."

"Nice to meet you, Adam." I shook Adam's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Adam gave me a small smile.

"And his joking about the future sister in law thing."

"No. No, I'm not. Someday you are gonna marry Sam." Dean said from the floor.

"Look, we're gonna put Devil's Traps everywhere - the windows, the door. We've got holy water, an exorcism ready to play on a loop, and anything that comes through that door - it's meat. Look, I know this is insane, but insane is kind of what we do. We'll keep you safe." That was the first thing Sam had said after Dean walked in with Adam. Dean handed Sam a gun.

"Okay." I simply said.

"Okay? That's it?" Dean piped from the floor.'

"You've done it before." I said giving them a smile. After that, Dean and Sam started spraying symbols on the windows, floor and the door. I took a seat the edge of the bed

"You okay?" Sam sat down next to me.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just trying to process everything. I just -. What happened to you, Sam.? I waited for you. You promised that you would visit me. I waited years for you. But you didn' – you broke your promise." Tears rolled off my cheeks and into my lap.

"Sarah I am so sorry. Please, you have to believe me. I am very sorry. It's just that everything has me hectic since I last saw you."

"You know, a couple of years ago, you and your brother were on the news. They said you were dead. You could have called to tell me you weren't." I cried.

"I lost your number Sarah. I couldn't visit you because there were things after me and if they had known about you, I would have lost you." Sam brought his hand up to my cheek to wipe away my tears. I looked into his eyes and before I knew it, his lips came crashing onto mine. It was just as I remembered. Sam deepened the kiss. No, actually it was better, much better.

"Okay, okay guys. Keep it PG. We have a kid here." Dean said, ruining the moment. Sam and I had our foreheads pressed together and we were grinning.

"Dude! I'm not a kid. I'm 23." I turned to look at the two argue.

"Yeah, no. You're still a kid in my books." Dean ruffled Adam's hair.

"So what about you? What's been going on in your life? Apart from pretending to be dead."

"Me? Nothing, I guess. I'm the same."

"No, you're not. You're not the same. It's been years, and you said so yourself you have been through a lot. But I don't know. You just seem...more focused, confident, like... ...like you know what you want. You grew up, Sam." I ran my hand across his cheek.

"I do miss the old haircut, though." We both laughed. The motel phone rang, everyone in the room stood up and draw out our weapons

**Dean's POV**

"Crowley." I put the phone on loud speaker.

"Five... Four... Trios... Zwei... ...uno." Crowley counted down. Nothing. No Demons. Then I heard someone gasping for air. I turned around to fins Sarah choking.

"Sarah! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Sarah!" Sam and over to her and knelt down.

"She's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it." Crowley's voice came through the phone.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled for him to hear.

"Son of a witch, actually. My mommy taught me a few tricks."

"It's a spell. Find the hex bag." We immediately got to work to find the hex bag. Sam went through the drawers on his side, the bed and Sarah's bag. Adam went the other drawers and I went through the couch. Between the cushions and under it. But there was nothing. Sarah was still choking.

"I thought of sending in a few of my bruisers, really letting them go to town. But then, well, trial one was kill a Hellhound. Trial two was rescue a soul from the pit. So, from here on, I'm gonna keep everything hell-related - demons, et cetera - away from you. Safe side and all that - plus, I just thought it seemed fitting. From what I understand, Sammy took that bird's breath -."

"Hey Crowley!" Adam interrupted Crowley's speech.

"Adam. Nice to hear your voice. How you holding up? Watching Sarah die?"

"Crowley, guess what!" Adam didn't give Crowley time to answer. Adam picked up the phone and through it against the wall. "Fuck you." Adam said to the remains of the phone. Then for some reason he ran to the shattered phone and picked something up.

"DEAN! SAM! I found it! I found the hex bag!" Adam threw the hex bag to me and I grabbed my lighter from my pocket. I set the hex bag on fire and Sarah took in a much need gulp of air.

"Hey Sarah, you're okay." Sam grabbed Sarah and rested his forehead against hers. While Sam held onto Sarah she fell asleep in his arms.

"Dean, we gotta go. Sarah's coming with us."

"Sam. We can't pull her away from her life."

"I know that, Dean. But I can't take the chance that Crowley might come for her again. No, I won't let it happen."

"Okay fine but when she wakes up, it's her choice I am not going to rip her away from the life she already has." I stated firmly to Sam.

"I'll pack some stuff for her. Here Adam." I throw the keys to my 'Baby' to Adam.

"Put her in the back seat." I told Sam. Sam carried Sarah out the door with Adam leading the way. Adam had a duffle bag. I turned back to the room and looked around. It was a mess. The cleaners will have a difficult time cleaning the room. I picked up the remaining duffle bag from the floor and filled it with anything of Sarah's I could find. I got to the parking lot and throw it into the already opened trunk. I closed the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat. Adam sat in the passenger seat while Sam sat in the back with Sarah.

When we got back to the bunker it was almost 12 in the afternoon. Sarah had slept through the whole way back to the Bunker and only woke when Sam was carrying her downstairs. I followed Sam down the stairs. I was practically carrying Adam to his room since he was leaning against me because he was so tired that he couldn't stand on his own.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam? Where are we?"

"Go back to sleep, Sarah. It's okay. We're safe."

"Mmmm. Okay." Sarah snuggled up closer to me. I took her to one of the spare rooms and left to get a drink from the mini fridge in the library.

"How's Sarah?" Dean asked. I looked around and Adam wasn't around so I assumed he was in his room.

"Tired but alive. And before you ask, Dean, I will ask Sarah about staying with us. Just not now. I'll ask later when she wakes up."

"I wasn't gonna ask that. I was gonna ask if you were okay."

"What do you think? I just watch Sarah nearly die."

"Look, I know it's bad right now with Crowley killing everyone, okay, but we stick to the plan. We shut down Hell."

"How, exactly?"

"We get a demon -."

"You heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us, and without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved die. He could go after Sarah again. He'll find a way, I know he will."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying... Maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal." I sounded defeated.

"We'll figure this out. We will. Man, we'll get it done. We'll kick it in the ass like we always do. Are you with me?" Dean asked. I stared at him for a while.

_**What'd you think? Good, bad, alright? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me.**_

**Edited: 19/11/13**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is now up. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_Previously: "You heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us, and without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved die. He could go after Sarah again. He'll find a way, I know he will."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying... Maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal." I sounded defeated._

"_We'll figure this out. We will. Man, we'll get it done. We'll kick it in the ass like we always do. Are you with me?" Dean asked. I stared at him for a while._

**Sam's POV**

I hesitated before answering Dean. "Alright, I'm with you but no else will die. Crowley is going to kill someone else in… 25 minutes. How do we stop him?"

"Well I was thinking about the chains we found in our dungeon. Those chains have spellwork etched into them. If we can just find some handcuffs lying around in the bunker than we are set." Dean told me.

"You're forgetting the most important thing." Dean raised his eyebrows. "The Demon. We can't really cure a Demon without one."

"See, I thought about that too. Crowley. Since he won't let a Demon near us we get him to come to us and use him for the trials."

"And how are we going to trap him?"

"We make a deal with him."

"Dean." I said disapprovingly.

"No listen. We say we're gonna give up the trials for the Angel Tablet which means he will want the Demon Tablet. We get that off Kevin and meet Crowley. We make it look like I'm not happy about stopping the trials. Then I'll get close to Crowley and handcuff him."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work and it's the only plan we have right now. So we gotta wake the others and get them to help look for the cuffs. We're running out of time. You wake Sarah and I'll wake Adam." Dean walked off to the direction of the bedrooms.

**Adam's POV**

I was in my room trying to get some sleep. After Dean literally carried me to bed I haven't been able to fall back asleep. Something was nagging at me. It was about Crowley. When we got back home there was like half an hour before it was 12.

"Hey Adam, wake up." I heard Dean's voice. I turned to face him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a way to stop Crowley but I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you after you get changed. There are clean clothes at the end of your bed. They're mine. All of yours are in the wash." Dean left my room so I could get changed. I decided to take a quick shower too. We'd been on the road practically for 24 hours. I needed a shower. After my shower, I changed into Dean's clothes and walked into the Library.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we are looking for handcuffs with symbols etched into them. I am pretty sure these Demonic Cuffs and trap Crowley. We have 15… no 14 minutes to find them. Split up." We all did as Dean said and went separate ways. I spent the next 14 minutes looking in storage rooms, random places and behind weird things. Nothing. I found nothing. That was when I heard Dean.

"OI, ADAM! WE GOT THEM!"

"OKAY, I'M ON MY WAY BACK!" I yelled back. I walked back into the Library to see Sarah enter from the Kitchen. I walked up to Sam and Dean. Dean put his phone on the table and called Crowley's number. Dean put it on loudspeaker so everyone could hear. Crowley answered the call after the first ring.

"You have less than one minute before a very dear, attractive, and slightly tipsy friend of yours snuffs it."

"Call it off, Crowley." Dean slammed his hands onto the table.

"Because?"

"Because it's over, you son of a bitch. We want to deal."

"30 seconds."

"We stop the trials, and you stop the killing."

"I want the Demon Tablet - the whole Demon Tablet."

"Fine, but then the Angel Tablet comes to us." I hit Dean's arm with the back of my hand. He looked up at me and mouthed the words 'trust me.'

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you're a douche bag and no douche bag should have that much power. Deal or not?"

"First, I need to hear two little words – I surrender." Dean rolls his eyes and looks at us. His eyes skim over Sarah, me then Sam. I hit Dean again to get him to say it. At the same time Sarah and Sam hit him. Dean swats our hands away before replying to Crowley. "I surrender."

"Good. And don't think I don't know that Sarah is still alive. If you go back on your word she will be the first person I come after." I looked over at Sam. He pulled Sarah closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"You give us 24 hours to get the Tablet."

"10." Crowley tried negotiating.

"20."

"12."

"15 or no Tablet. Your choice."

"Fine 15 hours or I'm coming after Sarah. Oh and we'll meet at Bobby's old junkyard. Ciao." Crowley ended the call.

"Okay, Sam and Adam go look in our dungeon for anything else we might need and all of our stuff is still in the car so we're all set. I'll go and call Kevin." Dean walked away into the War Room and Sam headed to the dungeon with me trailing behind.

**Dean's POV**

"Dean?" Kevin answered after the second ring.

"Kevin, we need to Demon Tablet. The whole Tablet."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We're gonna use Crowley as the third trial and we need to Demon Tablet to do that"

"I buried it on Route 7, on the way to Garth's Houseboat."

"Dude, that's like 6 hours away!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well I needed to hide it so I buried it. And it's about halfway so it's only about 3 hours away."

"Okay, where on Route 7?" I asked

"I'll meet you there. Just keep on driving on the route and you'll see my car."

"Right. See you soon buddy."

After calling Kevin I walked back into the Library. Sam and Adam had put some chains on the table. I looked at them and found that they were supposed to go around Crowley's neck.

"Okay, let's hit the road. We have less than 15 hours to get the Demon Tablet and get to Sioux Falls." We all left the Bunker and sat down in the Impala. Sam was in the passenger seat and Sarah and Adam were in the back seat. I drove for about three until I saw Kevin's car parked on the side of the road.

We all got out and walked across the road, over to Kevin who was digging. Kevin was digging under a sign that said 'Dave & Paul's Chili Pot Restaurant' and had a picture of the devil. Kevin came out of the shallow hole holding a bag. He took the Demon Tablet out of it.

"You hid the Demon Tablet underneath the devil? Seriously?"

"What? I was delirious." Kevin said while placing both pieces of the broken Tablet together. When the cracked sides touch they rebind and the Tablet becomes whole again. Kevin then hand it over to Sam.

"Who are they?" Kevin gestured to Adam and Sarah.

"Right. I forgot you haven't met them. Kevin, Sarah, Sam's girly friend and Adam our baby brother. Adam and Sarah, Kevin, our little prophet."

Kevin waved at Sarah and Adam. They both returned the gesture.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Kevin asked.

"What choice do we have?" Sam answered.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the bod that hold the Key to the Men of Letters Bunker and hand it over to Kevin. "All right, listen, this is a secret lair. You understand me? No keggers."

"I don't have any friends."

"Yeah, well, just lay low. Who knows? You'll be a mathlete again before you know it."

Sarah and Adam had begun to walk back to the car while I was talking to Kevin. Sam and I started making our way back to the Impala but Kevin stops us.

"You guys? You're doing the right thing." I took a quick glance at Sam before continuing to walk back to our car.

The drive to Sioux Falls was about 7 hours. Sam, Adam and Sarah had fallen asleep earlier. I let them sleep because I knew that Adam and Sam were having trouble sleeping and Sarah deserved a break. When I drove into Bobby's junkyard I woke Sam up.

"Sammy, wake up. We're here." I shook Sam's shoulder before reaching to the back.

"Adam, Sarah, wake up." I shook Sarah and Adam's knee. We got out of the car. I made sure Adam and Sarah were behind us. On the side was Bobby's car. Sam and I walk up to Bobby's old car which is overrun with weeds, dirt, rust and has plants growing through the engine. As we were staring at Bobby's car a voice caught their attention.

"Hello, boys." Sam and I turned to our right and see Crowley standing about 15 feet away from us. I look around to make sure there was no one else. Sam and I walk towards Crowley.

"What's that old expression? Success has many fathers. Failure is a Winchester." Crowley laughed. "Where's the stone?"

"You show us yours, and we'll show you ours." I retorted.

"Really, Dean? I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here, and you want to talk dangly bits? The stone. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slowly." Crowley said to Sam as he pulled the Demon Tablet out from the inside of his jacket. "There she is."

Crowley then opens his jack to show us that the Angel Tablet was with him.

"And the contract?" Crowley pulls out a scroll and throws it out to unroll in the remaining 10 feet between us.

I look down at the contract before looking at Crowley again. "Yeah, I'm sure there's no hidden agendas in there." I said sarcastically.

"The highlights -we swap tablets, you stand down from the trials forever."

"You stop killing everyone we've ever saved." Sam added.

"Agreed." I reach in my jacket and pull out a pen. I uncap it to sign the contract.

"Unh-unh-unh." Crowley yanked the contract back a few feet. "Nice try, Squirrel. Moose is doing these trials. Moose signs."

"No, no. He's not signing anything until I read the fine print." I said.

"I can read it." Sam snatched the pen from my hand.

"Hey, you wanted me here. I'm here. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him screw us even more." I said firmly to Sam. This was all an act for Crowley. We all had agreed on this. The other thing we all had agreed on was that Sarah and Adam didn't draw any attention to them.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise, boys?" Crowley chuckled.

"Did you two know?" Crowley turned to Sarah and Adam.

"HEY! You don't get to talk to them." I yelled at Crowley.

"You read the contract while I talk to whoever I like. So Sarah how'd it feel?" Crowley turned back to Sarah.

"How'd what feel?" Sarah questioned.

"Choking. When I hexed you. When you were choking to death in front of the boys." Before I could say anything Sam pulled out his gun and shot Crowley in the head.

"AHHHH! What the fuck?!" Crowley yelled at Sam.

"Dean said not to talk to them." Sam stated matter of factly. I chuckled at Sam's reason.

"I suggest that you stop talking before Sam decides to shoot you again." I said to Crowley. After that Crowley didn't speak until I was a few feet away from him.

"You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here, aren't you? You know why I always defeat you? It's your humanity. It's a built-in handicap. You always put emotion ahead of good, old-fashioned common sense. Let's have the big galoot sign it now, shall we?" As Crowley spoke I continued to move closer to him until I was about a foot away from him. I turn to Sam who walks up just as Crowley finished speaking. Sam looks at me before nodding at me nods at which time I, very quickly, slap the pair of cuffs onto Crowley's right wrist.

"Is this a joke? You realize all I have to do is..." Crowley snaps his fingers but nothing happens.

I smiled when Crowley realised he couldn't teleport. "Unh-unh-unh. Demonic handcuffs, jackass. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out - oh, and... no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch."

"Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's." Crowley suddenly punches me in the face. I grunt at the impact.

"You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate." I stand up properly then punch Crowley in the face before taking the Angel Tablet from him. I hand the Tablet to Sam who is now standing behind me.

I grab a hold of Crowley's lapel and shake him to get his attention. I let go after he looks at me. "I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it - you're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick."

"What's he mouthing on about?" Crowley asked Sam.

"You're the third trial, Crowley." Crowley looks worried. That's what he gets for all the trouble he's caused with us.

_**Chapter 2. So what'd you think? Review please. And if there are mistakes please tell me.**_

_**If you didn't read my author's note on my other Supernatural story, I will be posting a new chapter every three weeks now.**_

_**Edited: 3/12/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is now up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Previously: I grab a hold of Crowley's lapel and shake him to get his attention. I let go after he looks at me. "I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it - you're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick."_

"_What's he mouthing on about?" Crowley asked Sam._

"_You're the third trial, Crowley." Crowley looks worried. That's what he gets for all the trouble he's caused with us._

**Adam's POV**

"Okay, Sam find the closest abandoned church. We gotta get this over and gone with." Dean told Sam.

"Now, you Crowley are going to sit in the back seat. If either Adam or Sarah gets annoyed with you they can punch you in the face." _This is gonna be so much fun,_ I thought to myself.

_I love Dean even more. _

_Don't tell him you said that. He'll call you a girl._

_Shut up I wasn't talking to you._

_I am you, you idiot._

_Well that just means you called yourself an idiot. Oh My God. Now I'm arguing with myself. What did they do to me?_

_Well they-_

"No! Stop it!"

Dean's voice pulled me back to reality. "Hey Kid, you 'right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We going?" I said that you loud. Great. Now they're staring at me. I walked to the Impala and hopped in the back seat to avoid the stares. Dean dragged Crowley to the Impala and un-cuffed himself from Crowley before placing it on Crowley's other wrist. He then shoved Crowley next to me. Sarah came and sat on the other side of Crowley.

"Hey Dean, the closest church in by a waterway." Sam gave in the directions to the church.

"Right so that's where we're headed. Sam, grab the duffle bag from the trunk it should have all the things we need in there already." Sam caught the keys Dean throw at him and got out of the car to get the duffle.

When Sam returned with the duffle, he gave back the keys to Dean and we headed to the church. The drive to the church took about 10 minutes. In the 10 minutes, I punched Crowley twice and Sarah punched him three times. After getting punched Crowley kept his mouth shut the rest of the drive to the church.

When we reached the church Sam headed inside with the duffle and Dean grabbed Crowley before dragging him into the church. Sarah and I looked at each other before shrugging our shoulders and headed towards the church. Just as we were gonna open the door Sam came out.

"I'm gonna stay with Sam." Sarah said while watching Sam walk to the trunk of the Impala.

"Okay. If you need us just yell." I said before walking into the church. When I got in Crowley was already chained to a chair and Dean was just finishing the Devil's Trap around him.

"Wow, you work fast." I commented.

"Oh… hey Adam. I wanna ask you something. When you were in the Cage, how'd it feel? I don't mean physically. I mean emotionally and mentally. How'd it feel knowing that your so called brothers did nothing to get you out? There's something else. Did you know that he had a choice between you and Sam and he chose Sam?" Crowley asked.

"Adam, you need to go." Dean said to me after throwing away the spray can.

"No, I want to hear this." I said to Dean before turning back to Crowley. "Go on."

"Death asked Dean to choose one of youse and he chose Sam. How's it feel to be the second choice, huh? How does it feel to have Dean choose Sam over you?"

"You know, honestly I don't blame him. Even though we were family, I was still a stranger to them. He's known Sam all his life whereas I had just came crashing into their life. I knew he would have chosen Sam. But I also knew that if they did find a way to save me they would have and I was right." The whole time I said that, I was looking at Dean so he knew that I didn't hate him for choosing Sam over me.

"Okay… we enough of this. It's getting awkward." Crowley said. "So you really think this is gonna hold me, that you're gonna cure me or whatever it is?"

"Come on Adam." Dean ignored Crowley and motioned me to leave the church with him. When we were outside Dean turned to face me.

"Adam about what Crowley said- ."

"It's fine Dean. Like I said back in the church, I don't blame you. You've known Sam longer than me."

"That's no excuse. I should have looked for a way to get you out."

"OI! Stop blaming yourself. I said I didn't blame you and I don't." I said strongly. Out of nowhere Dean pulled me into a hug. A really tight hug.

"Oof. Okay Dean, you can let go now. I can't breathe. Dean. I can't breathe." I said tapping his back, trying to get him to let me go.

"Right, sorry." Dean finally let me go. Not before messing up my hair.

"Hey." I said swatting his hand away.

"Keep away from my beautiful hair. You're not special enough to touch it." I said jokingly.

"I'm your brother so that means I am special." Dean said before messing my hair again and walking off. I follow Dean who was headed to Sam and Sarah. Sarah was leaning against the side of the Impala and Sam was getting things from the trunk.

"He's primed. How you feeling?" Dean asked Sam when we reached him. Sam was pouring holy oil in a jar.

"Honestly, for the first time in a long time, it feels like we're gonna win. I'm good." Sam said with a small chuckle at the end.

"All right, well, no dancing in the end zone until we're finished. What's the good father's playbook say now?"

Sam placed a lid on the jar before answering. "Well... Now that we got the consecrated ground, I just, uh, I slip Crowley one dose of blood every hour for eight hours and seal the deal with a bloody-fist sandwich. That should do it."

"Your blood's supposed to be purified, isn't it? You ever, uh - you ever done the 'forgive me, father' before?"

"Well, once, when we were kids. Which is why I have no clue what to say now."

"Well, I mean, I could give you suggestions if you want." Dean offered.

"O-okay. Yeah, sure."

"All right. Well, I'm just spit-balling here, but if I were you, uh... Ruby, killing Lilith, letting Lucifer out, losing your soul, not looking for me when I went to Purgatory," I elbowed Dean as hard as I could in the ribs but it didn't faze him. "For starters."

"Thanks." Sam turned away from Dean and filled up his duffle with the things he needed before walking towards the church with Sarah following him.

"Or, hey, h-how about what you did to, uh, Penny Markle in the sixth grade? Why don't you lead with that?"

Sam turned back around to face us. "Well, that was you."

Dean looked like he was thinking for a second before talking to Sam again. "Carry on."

**Sarah's POV**

Sam turned around and headed towards the church again. He took a few steps before realising that I wasn't following him. He turned to me and gave me a confused look.

"You need to be alone for this. I'll wait out here and give you come privacy." I gave his a light kiss on the lips before pushing him towards the church. I watched as Sam disappeared into the church. When Sam entered the church I turned around to find Adam hitting Dean on the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" Dean yelled. Dean's hands were rubbing the spot where Adam had hit. Adam didn't answer Dean but he decided to hit the back of Dean's head again. I laughed quietly under my breath and walked over to the guys. Adam started digging through the trunk to see what was in it.

"Oi, leave that alone." Dean smacked Adam's hands away when he touched an axe.

"If you wanna go through the trunk then look for the box of bullets." Dean ordered him. Adam dug through the trunk until he found the box.

"Dean, I found it." Adam placed the box on the edge of the trunk. Dean got out his gun and removed the magazine. He opened the box and started to refill the magazine.

"Dean, I need your help." A guy in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere startling Adam and Dean but scaring the shit out of me.

"Little busy, Cas. Take a number." Cas? Who calls themselves Cas?

"Hey, Adam? Does Dean know that guy?" I whispered to Adam.

"I'm afraid this can't wait. Naomi has taken Metatron." Naomi and Metatron? Who were they?

"Yeah. The guy's name is actually Castiel but Dean and Sam calls him Cas." Adam whispered back.

"And you know Metatron how?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I've been working with him on the Angel trials."

"The what?" I piped in.

"We're gonna shut it all down - Heaven, Hell, all of it."

"We are talking about the same Metatron, right? The guy who was full-on crazy, cat-lady-hoarder angel yesterday - now he wants to save Heaven?"

"Yes, he wants to."

"But I'm the only one in who can. I can't fail, Dean, not on this one. I need your help."

"Look, Cas, that's all well and good, okay, but you're asking me to leave Sam, and we've got Crowley in there tied and trussed. Now, if anybody needs a chaperone while doing the heavy lifting, it's Sam."

"You should go." Sam's voice came from behind me. I take a glance at Dean only to find him rolling his eyes before facing Sam. "Seriously."

"Oh, what, and leave you here with the King of Hell? Come on."

"I got this. And if anything does happen I've got Adam and Sarah here. If you guys can lock the angels up, too...That's a good day."

"Look, I... I'm down with sending the angels back to Heaven, just 'cause they're dicks. But the Demons? This is on us. Start the injections now. If I'm not back in eight hours, finish it, no questions, no hesitation."

"Yeah." Adam and I walk over to stand next to Sam and watch while Castiel and Dean disappeared. Sam pulled the keys out of the trunk and closed it before both of us headed into the church. Just as we got to the door Sam turned to face us. "Hey guys, the King of Hell is in there and he _will _try to get into your head. So whatever he says or does don't let it get to you."

"We won't."

"We won't." Adam and I promised Dean before walking into the church. We sat down near the alter where Sam had set up. Sam grabbed a needle and draw blood from his arm.

"You really think injecting me with human blood is gonna make me human? Did you read that on the back of a cereal box?" Crowley said with a smirk. As Crowley was speaking Sam walked up to him and injected Crowley in the neck with his blood.

"Aah!" Crowley groaned before chuckling. "You're miles out of your league, Moose. See you in an hour."

Sam ignored Crowley and walked back to the alter. As he got closer Sam had held his hands out in front of him and winced in pain before exhaling sharply.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied dismissing our question. Sam was lying. I could tell. I looked at Adam to see if he believed Sam. By the look on Adam's face he knew that Sam was lying too. The hour past excruciatingly slow. When the hour did pass Sam checked his watch as he turned away from the alter to face Crowley. Sam walked towards Crowley with the needle filled with his blood again and stuck it into Crowley's neck.

Out of nowhere Crowley decided to bite Sam's arm. Adam and I immediately got up and stood next to Sam. Sam grunted in pain while Crowley bit him. When Crowley had let go of Sam's arm, he had a chunk of flesh missing.

"What the hell, Crowley?" Sam punched Crowley in the face.

"Biting?! Seriously?!" Sam walked towards the door of the church. The door slammed shut as Sam walked outside. Both Adam and I ran after him to make sure he was alright.

_**This may be my second last chapter for this story. I'll be stopping at the end of season 8. Please review. Tell me what you think about this chapter. if you find any mistakes please tell me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter of the story. **_

_Previously: Out of nowhere Crowley decided to bite Sam's arm. Adam and I immediately got up and stood next to Sam. Sam grunted in pain while Crowley bit him. When Crowley had let go of Sam's arm, he had a chunk of flesh missing._

"_What the hell, Crowley?" Sam punched Crowley in the face._

"_Biting?! Seriously?!" Sam walked towards the door of the church. The door slammed shut as Sam walked outside. Both Adam and I ran after him to make sure he was alright._

**Adam's POV**

After patching Sam up, we all re-entered the church. Crowley sat in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"How we doing, Moose? Ain't it about time for the next love injection? Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes turn and face the strange." Crowley sang. Sam ignored him. From behind him I could see his body tensing and his shoulders squaring,

" ch-ch-changes just gonna have to be a different man time may change me, but I can't trace - " Crowley continued singing but was cut off when the church began to shake. The look on Crowley's face told us that he was the reason behind what was happening now. The floor boards started to crack until they reached the Demon Trap that Dean had spray painted which rendered it useless.

"Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell and no one was gonna notice, dumb nuts?!" The church doors opened to reveal Abaddon standing by herself.

"Hello, boys."

"That's my line. Abaddon? They told me you were dead." Crowley said.

"So not." Abaddon replied.

"And the rest of the cavalry?"

"Oh, no, it's just little, old, unkillable me." Sam, Sarah and I all grabbed our guns at the same time. Abaddon used her telekinesis and throw Sam and Sarah into the church wall. I was able to get a couple of shot out before she ripped my gun away. She then threw me into some old church seat. I screamed in pain as my ribs came in contact with the seats. They were either bruised, cracked, broken or all three. Then she threw me through the church doors. The last thing I felt was my back hitting solid ground before being surrounded by blackness

**Sam's POV**

"Brilliant. Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight? Say your prayers, Moose." Abaddon throw me into the wall a couple more times.

"That'll do. Undo these. I'll kill him myself." Crowley said with a smile on his face. Abaddon walked into Crowley's line of sight.

"That was an order, was it?" I pretended to be unconscious to see how this would play out.

"I am your King." Crowley stated.

"About that..." The Abaddon punched Crowley in the face.

"Do you know what I find the most shocking about time-traveling through a closet and landing in the year 2013?" Abaddon punched Crowley multiple times. The last punch was so hard that Crowley fell to the floor. "Somebody thought it was a good idea to make you the King of Hell."

"You know what that boy's trying to do, right? He's trying to shut the Gates of Hell." Crowley tried to explain to Abaddon. From what I could tell, Crowley was trying to reach my gun. Abaddon used her telekinesis again to move the gun away from Crowley. This was the opportunity I had to get the holy oil. I slowly began to crawl to the alter and grabbed the Holy Oil. Sarah had the matches in her hands and nodded at me.

"Right now you and I are gonna talk about regime change." Abaddon ignored Crowley. I stood up and made my way to Abaddon.

"You little whore. I am your k—." Crowley's rant was cut off by Abaddon kicking him in the race so hard that he passed out. As she turned around I throw Holy Oil on her.

"I love the suit." Sarah said before throwing the lit match at her. She bursts into flames and begins to scream pain as she burns. Abaddon escapes her vessel in a Demon Black Smoke and leaves the church through a smash window.

When Abaddon's body fell to the ground I rushed out the doors to Adam who was unconscious.

"Adam?!" I knelt down beside him and shook his shoulder. "Damn it. Adam, wake up!" Adam stirred and pushed himself up so he was sitting up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were knocked unconscious by Abaddon."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone for now. Come on up you get." I slowly helped him into the church and made him sit down. Sarah was placing Crowley up right while I went and moved Abaddon.

"You did good back there, Moose and friends." The last part was directed at Sarah and Adam. "I'll deny it if any of youse ever quote me, but I'm a proud man. I'm proud of you guys."

"Thanks" We all said in unison. I picked up the spray can that Dean left behind and repainted the Devil's Trap.

"Hold on. Uh, w-what's that?"

"It's what it looks like." I said.

"Are you joking? I just saved your life." Crowley exclaimed. Sarah, Sam and I laughed at what Crowley said.

"Seriously?" Adam said with a laugh.

"Seriously? Me, seriously? We just shared a foxhole, you, you and you and I. We beat back the Tet Offensive, outrun the - the Rape of Nanking together! And still you're gonna do me like this?!" I walked over to Crowley, pulled his head to the side, and stuck him with the needle and Crowley yells in pain.

"Aah! Aah! 'Band of Brothers'? 'The Pacific'? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO, not once? 'Girls'? You're my Marnie, Moose. A-and Hannah - she just -she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all - you, me - we deserve to be loved. I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved." Crowley yelled. Wait what? I looked at Adam and Sarah before turning back to Crowley.

"What?"

"What?" Crowley repeated what I said with a confused look on his face.

"I – nothing. Sarah can you patch him up? I don't think I can. My hands can't stop shaking."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. There's a first aid kit in the duffle." Sarah grabbed the duffle and walked over to Adam. I sat down watching as Sarah disinfected Adam's head wound.

"Oi, careful. That hurts." I heard Adam snap to Sarah.

"Oh be quiet. Stop whining." Sarah snapped back. "That was nothing."

She cleaned the long gash running down the side of his face. "FUCK! You trying to kill me women?"

"Baby." Was all Sarah said. She then wrapped his ribs up which were likely to be cracked or bruised or broken.

"Ahhh! Come on, really?! Careful. I'm fragile at the moment."

"Glad to see that your head wound hasn't prevented you from making sarcastic comments."

"Nyehhh" Adam replied stuck his tongue out.

"Nyehhh" Sarah said sticking her tongue at him in return.

"Okay all done." Sarah said and started packing up the first aid kit.

The rest of the hour went by in silence. When the hour came I felt very drained and tied. I had a bandage around my arm where I had been taking the blood from. I picked up the needle and began to take more blood from his arm. I winces in pain as I did.

"Would it be possible, Moose...I'd like...to ask you a-a favor, Sam. Earlier, when you were confessing back there...what did you say? I only ask because, given my history...it raises the question... Where do I start...to even look for forgiveness? I mean..." Crowley said while I walked up to him.

"How about we start with this?" I held up the needle. Crowley tilts his head to the side and lets me inject my blood into him.

**Dean's POV**

"I think I found the Angel trials, but I don't see anything about a Nephilim or a Cupid's bow or anything like that." Kevin told me through the phone.

"Oh, come on, Kev! We're on the one-yard line here." I exclaimed.

"Okay, a-and I should have mentioned this six months ago, but the sports metaphors - y-you want to motivate me, 'Magic' cards, 'Skyrim,' Aziz Ansari."

"What? I don't know what those words mean." I was getting frustrated.

"I'm not here to fight you, Castiel." The voice came from behind me. I turned around and found Naomi standing in front of Cas. I stopped talking to Kevin and lower the phone away from my ear to my side.

"Dean?" I could just hear Kevin.

"Not anymore." Naomi continued.

"Dean?" Kevin calls again.

"Where is Metatron?" Cas gritted through his teeth.

"He told you he was going to fix Heaven, didn't he? Murdering a Nephilim, cutting off a Cupid's bow - it's a lie, all of it. I've been in his head." Naomi tried explaining.

"You've been in all our heads. That's the problem."

"No, Castiel, you're wrong." Naomi said.

"This is what you do. You twist things. I'm trying to fix Heaven. Metatron is trying to fix Heaven." Cas said shaking his head.

"Metatron isn't trying to fix anything. He's trying to break it - an act of revenge for driving him away." She said.

"Break it how?" I interrupted.

"Dean." Cas said sternly.

"Expel all Angels from Heaven, just as God cast out Lucifer." Naomi explained.

"Cast you out? To where? Hell?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head. "Here. Thousands of us, walking the Earth."

"Lies." Cas pulled his Angel Sword out to kill Naomi but I grab stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" I said to him.

"Our mission was to protect what God created. I don't know when we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the Gates of Hell, but I told you that you could trust me." Tears threatened to spill from Naomi's eyes. "If Sam completes those trials, he is going to die." Naomi told me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention - the ultimate sacrifice. As for you, Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralized. If you want back in, truly, I will listen." After saying that Naomi just disappeared. I pick up the phone to start talking to Kevin again.

"Hey, right now, talk to me. Is she lying?"

"I don't know." Kevin replied.

"Well, find out!" I yelled into the phone before ending the call.

"She's lying." Cas said.

"Take me to him." I said to Cas.

"Dean –"

"Take me to him now!" I yelled. Cas placed his hand on my shoulder and we appeared in from of the church. I start walking to the church and Cas calls out to me.

"Dean, I'm not wrong. I'm going to fix my home." Cas said before disappearing.

"Cas!" I called out but got no answer. Screw him. Right now the only thing that mattered was Sam. I run into the church to see Sam about to place his hand over Crowley's mouth.

"Sammy, stop!" I yelled for him to stop.

"Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan." I walked slowly up to him with my hands up. His arms were glowing.

"What? What's going on? Where's Cas?!" Sam asked.

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam." I explained to him.

"So?" Sam answered back. What the hell? Confusion replaced concern on my face.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with Sam please." I said to Sarah and Adam. It wasn't a question and I was glad that they understood that. Sarah and Adam walked past me and out the doors.

"Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam yelled point back at Crowley who was silent.

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you." I tried reasoning with him to get him to stop.

"You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?"

"Come on, man. That's not what I meant?"

"No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again." The thought of Sam thinking that he had to redeem himself by dying broke me inside. Him thinking that I didn't trust him. That he somehow let me down? That him dying was the only way to forgive him.

"Sam –" I knew immediately that guilt was written on my face. For not telling him sooner that I had forgiven him.

"What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just – " Sam had tears streaming down his face. I interrupted before he could finish.

"Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it - none of it - is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy… come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you." I pleaded. Raw emotions could be heard in my voice.

Sam lets the pooled up blood in his hand drip onto the floor. The glowing fades just a bit when he does that. "How do I stop?"

"Just let it go." I said simply.

"I can't. It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like." I grab a bandanna from my back pocket and wrap it around Sam's hand.

"Hey, listen, we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. And you gotta help me look after the squirt. I can't do that by myself. Sarah needs you and you need her. Come on." I pull Sam into a tight hug. "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother."

"Hey, Dean." Sam backs away from me looking at his arms.

"See?" I said as the light fades away. One moment Sam was smiling and the next he was doubling over in pain.

"ADAM! SARAH! I NEED YOU IN HERE!"

"Dean? What's going on?" Adam's voice came from behind me.

"Something's happening to Sam. Adam, go grab Crowley and stuff him in the trunk. Sarah, I need your help with Sam." Adam ran over to Crowley and began to unchain him. I pulled the keys out of Sam's pocket and throw them to Adam. Sarah came and wrapped one arm around Sam, helping me pull him to his feet.

"Hey, hey, Sam. Look at me. You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna patch you up." Sam was groaning in pain. Sarah helped me literally half drag Sam towards the door. Adam was right behind us and opened the trunk and stuffed Crowley inside.

"I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine." I said to him before he collapsed next to the Impala in pain.

"Sam, Sam?" I hold on to him.

"Sam?" Sarah was holding Sam's face as tears streamed down hers.

"Cas?!" I yell out over Sam's wheezing.

"Castiel?!" Adam joined in.

"Castiel?! Where the hell are you?"

"Sammy!" I tried to get his attention. The only thing he does is gasp repeatedly.

"Sam? Dean, is Sam gonna be alright?" Panic laced in Adam's voice.

"He is going to be alright." I grabbed Adam's shoulder to make him look at me.

"Hey, look at me. We will fix this, okay? I will do everything I can." Adam nodded in response.

"Sarah, look at me." Sarah tore her eyes away from Sam and looked me in the eyes. "I will not stop until I find a way to guarantee that Sam will recover." Sarah nodded at my words.

From the corner of my eyes I saw that the sky started glowing. I look up at the sky and see that not only is the sky glowing but there are things falling. Angels.

"Dean…" Adam and Sarah said my name.

"No, Cas." As an angel falls into the lake, it grabs Sam's attention.

Sam looks up and sees the falling angels. "What's happening?"

"Angels. They're falling." I answer.

_**Completed another story. Please tell me what you thought of it overall. So what'd everybody about the mid-season premiere? **_

_**I would like to thank the people who read, reviewed, alert and favourite it. Glad to know that people are actually reading my writing. I didn't think that people would actually read my stories. So thanks everyone.**_


End file.
